hunters oneshots
by Amberwilsin
Summary: A bunch of oneshots from a friends book. Called The Hunters by Ravenclawprincess238
1. The Change

Amber's POV

I was running. I wasn't in control. And it was too late, it was done, and there was no going back...I had lost the last of my family. I was kicked out of the Hunters. We were supposed to keep the merchent safe. But I failed...I killed him.

3rd POV

Amber continued running, she wasn't aware when she started crying but she couldn't stop.

"The others will never forgive me," she screamed out to the storming sky. Her voice echoing out through the trees of the forest. Looking at the sky she cries out in anguish. As she grabs a tree for support she speaks.

"Please find it in your hearts to forgive me," she cries to no one. As far as she can tell nobody had followed her this far into the woods.

A figure steps out from the shadows quietly as not to frighten the sobbing girl. Making her way over to the tree, to Amber, Crazy speaks.

"I'm sorry Amber but you killed him." Crazy's voice rang out in the groove of trees they were standing in.

Amber turned quickly, almost giving herself whiplash, wanting to make sure that it was actually Crazy standing near her and not a trick of her brain. She couldn't breathe, her family was there, and all she wanted to do was go and hug Crazy.

"I'm sorry. Crazy I'm so sorry. Please know that I didn't mean for this to happen."

Amber carefully walks over to Crazy, drops her sword, and runs.

 _~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~_ Crazy goes back to camp, with Amber's sword in her hands, she stops just outside of the tree line.

"Raven! _Look!_ "

" _Crazy!"_ _"Are you okay?!"_ _"Did she hurt you?"_ "Guys," she said, " ** _Amber_** wouldn't hurt me." Crazy looks down at the ground.

"She said she's sorry. Raven is this _our fault?_ "

Raven looks at the still crying sky.

"It's no one's fault Crazy. Should we have done something after Max's death? Yes we should have, but _no one_ is at fault."

Crazy looks at Compass.

"We could have done _more, anything,_ to have helped her. But we didn't, we believed her when she _said_ she was okay, and we all knew she _wasn't_."

Compass nods and looks over at Raven. She looks at the ground a contemplative look on her face.

"We _shouldn't_ have believed her, but we _trusted_ that she was okay. But _we'll_ _find her_ and hopefully she'll understand. We _can't_ give up on her, _not_ _this time_!" Raven said it with such confidence and strength that Crazy and Compass _believed_ her. As they were hugging, no one sees the girl in the trees watching, crying and smiling.


	2. Oneshot Two *Fluffy*

Ravens POV

Amber was acting strangely as of late. I wasn't sure what was going on but I intended to find out. We'd all changed in some ways or another. The only difference were hair and glasses.

Amber's glasses were now black and her hair shorter, colored blue and purple. She had changed in attitude as well. Less _homicideal_. We had all missed her, the way she used to act, carefree. She turned and smiled at me, I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

"Wow," Crazy said.

"She has melted you scense she's been back."

I didn't dignify her with a response.

Amber turned anand looked at Compass.

"Amber! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" He called out to her. She turned to me and winked.

"Coming Four!" She turns and runs. she links arms with him and turns to wave at me and Crazy.

"So on a scale of one to ten how jealous are you?"

I don't dignify her with a response. I walk back to the training dummies and start to swing my sword.

"I'm not **_jealous_** Crazy. Why would _I_ be _jealous_? There's nothing to be jealous about."

I know I'm lying. Crazy knows I'm lying. Heck I bet most of _Minecraftia_ knows I'm lying.

"Oh really? So you're _compleatly fine_ with _Compass_ taking _Amber **out**_ on the day you two are supposed to celebrate the amout of time you two have been together? Sure I'll believe that."

"Like I said Crazy there is nothing to be jealous of." The grip on my hilt of my dagger tightens. I hold it close to my body and swing. ~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

Amber and Compass were almost back to camp. _I_ was waiting up. As soon as Compass sees my expression he says goodbye to Amber and makes his way to the tent.

"Where were you guys?" _I_ can hear the anger in my voice. Amber stops walking towards me and smiles.

"Where were who?"

"You and Compass," I almost spit his name.

Amber makes her way over to me aagain and pulls something from her cloak. It's a diamond dagger.

"You worry to much. I asked Compass to come help me get your present. I didn't want to go alone 'cause it was getting late. I'm sorry we made you jealous," and she hands me the dagger smileing all the while.

I take it and put it on the log that was sitting next to me and pull her into a hug.

"I wasn't jealous," I mumble. Amber just laughs.


	3. Chaper 3

Ravens POV

I knew I shouldn't have let Amber run around in the rain cause now she's sick and there's nothing we can do until she gets better.

"Raven calm down, Amber will get better an-" Crazy was cut off by Amber hacking from their tent. Compass walks quickly to the tent with some water and a potato.

"Oh yes Crazy, Amber seems to be doing much better." I give her a pointed look.

"Oh hush you. And look Compass is taking care of her so you don't have to worry so much."

"But what if she starts getting worse? Crazy what if she-"

"She'll be fine. Amber is tough, she'll pull though this," as Crazy says this Compass walks out of the tent.

"She still has a fever but it should be better within an hour or two, the cough is something that will take a while."

I sigh and make my way towards the tent.

"Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

"Cause you love me," came the raspy reply. I shake my head and wake near her.

"How did you convince me to let you run around and play in the rain," I asked.

"I dunno." She yawns.

"How am I supposed to make sure my team is fine if you continue to act like a child?"

"I hate to inform you hun but we are children," she starts coughing soon after she speaks.

"I know but-"

"No. No buts. None of us really got a chance to be children. So while we have a chance to be children we should take it," she smiles at me.

"Okay you win. Now rest, you need to sleep. Hopefully you're better in the morning," I give a small smile towards my idiot and take her hand in mine. She's right of course we should be children while we have the time.


End file.
